Why I hate Vegas Friend edition
by SjinXephonis
Summary: AU- What happens in Vegas; What happens when you wake up in a different world that seems strangely familiar. When you have to survive in a city full of robots and Grimm, White Fang and soldiers. All after you. How would you adapt. Luckily Justis has a few ideas. Original story-amvmaster- check it out. R&R F&F feedback appreciated, try and update every week. Rated M for swearing
1. what happens in Vegas

_A/N: Check out original AU story at AMVmaster's account. Link below_

 _u/6393623/Amvmaster_

 _So one of my best friends AMVmaster aka Hamish aka David Wright; decided to make an AU story in Remnant with the older generation when they were young. I.e. team STRQ when they were at Beacon. And my version which will tie in with his at a later date is set in Atlas._

 _What happens when you go to Vegas, wake up the next morning in a different place and with no memory of what happened the night before._

 _What if said place was a bad world to be in and we had to survive. Kill or be killed._

 _What if memories come back slowly and the pieces start falling into place._

 _What if all this shit happens and more._

 _Interested? Read on._

 _Please Read, Review, Favorite, Follow._

 _Now on to the story…_

* * *

Prologue

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Justis, and I am an alcoholic. Or at least I think I am. Now allow me to tell you the two questions that have been swirling around my head for the past five minutes.

First; Where the fuck am I? And second Where the hell is my shirt?

Currently, I just woke up with a slight headache, that got a little wos\rse when I opened my eyes and saw the fucking sun burning down, the light was too much! At first I winced in pain, then blinked a little thinking 'Shit! The sun's brighter than normal.'

I shook my head and blinked again to find myself in an alleyway? I think, i'm not too sure, hold on let me just stand up, oh hello. Now that I am standing up it feels kinda cold now. 'Weird.' I looked down to see that I was not wearing my shirt.

I was wearing my white hooded jacket, unbuttoned like usual, and my brown cargo shorts, topped off with my green DC sneakers.

I looked towards the entrance of the alleyway, my headache pounding. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see everything in clear detail.

I staggered my way through the alley until I got to the entrance. I shook my head and cleared my vision a little bit. I glanced up the street, and saw all the people walking down the street, minding their own business and so on.

I thought it was like any other busy street, but when I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked at their phones, well they weren't phones per say they looked more like those scrolls? You know like how you see in that anime RWBY.

I blinked a couple of times, as I looked at the street itself and saw how sleek everything is and how clean it was, as well as bright also.

I blinked a couple of times more. Then I gazed up into the sky. I saw a blimp thing in the air that had 'Ha' I laughed at the sight of the Schnee family logo on the side of it.

I blinked another couple of times as I took in everything.

Scrolls

Sleek Clean Stuff

Blimp with Schnee logo

Animal People.

'Huh' Wait animal people? I scanned around. A few of the people walking about their every day-to-day lives, had Fucking animal limbs.

Some had tails, others had ears. There was even one with a horse's face. At least nearly half of the animal people had animal appendages in someplace or another.

Now I know where I am, but I don't know where I am? Obviously Remnant was quite a large place, so which part was I in?

I looked around with a blank face, trying to find a clue or several detailing where in Remnant I was. It wasn't until I saw the words "Atlas" on the side of a transport truck.

'Okay' I thought to myself. 'Now I know where I am, the next question is; Where the fuck is Hamish?!' My shirt was now forgotten. 'Where the hell could the fuckhead have gone to?'

I began to search the general area for any signs of Hamish, but what ended up happening was once I realised there was no sign of him, I remembered my phone.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, as well as a second phone that did not belong to me. 'I'll call him and see where he is.' I thought.

I dialled his number and then the second phone started going off. "Shit" I said. I picked it up and saw "J-man" as the caller id. "Fucking Fucknuts!" I yelled. Some of the passer-bys looked at me weirdly.

Then I had a second thought. 'Shit! I have his phone, he is not going to be happy.' Now that I started thinking about it, what would happen if he realised he didn't have his phone…

* * *

 _ **With Hamish Now**_

"Where the hell's my phone! I found my hat, but where in hell is my phone?" Hamish asked himself, as he searched through the woods of Forever Fall, trying to find his phone, but failing to realise it isn't there.

* * *

 _ **Back With Me**_

'Meh, I'll just give it back to him when I see him later.' I thought to myself. I switched both his and my phone off to save the battery for later. Then I placed them into my cargo shorts zip-up pocket.

'I always thought Atlas would be snowy, considering this is where the Ice Queens live.' I shrugged, zipped up my jacket for the first time, pulled on my hood and headed down the sidewalk.

Eventually I found a bar, but just as I was about to make my way inside there was anexplosion behind me. I turned to see a store across the road had been blown up. Flames and smoke were everywhere.

Good news, I wasn't anywhere near the explosion to be affected. I decided to go see the explosion. I got halfway across the road when I saw it. A giant robot mecha that stood eight feet high. Instead of hands it had miniguns, and it appeared real bulky.

The robot had missile pods on it's shoulders. It looked very scary and intimidating. A quick glance told me that everyone was racing in the opposite direction to the mecha.

I on the other hand stood there thinking. 'Where can I get a drink around here?' Then I remembered the bar that was right behind me. 'Man, how could I forget this place.' I thought to myself as I strode in through the front door of the bar.

The place was deserted. Probably because there was a mecha outside. 'Yeah that's the reason' I told myself. I took a look around the bar and saw perfectly good beer all over the place.

I raced over to the actual bar, grabbed an unopened drink and took a sip. I let the flavor roll in my mouth for a total of point six seconds, before I spat it out. "OH THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!" I yelled. "I want a refund." I then realised there was no-one there and I didn't pay for the drink.

'What the FUCK happened last night. Why is my memory kaput?' I asked myself. I looked at the bottle. I realised I had picked up a bad drink, but the label didn't say what type.

So I took another swig to try and find out where I tasted this beer before. I spat out the second mouthful but remembered what type of beer it was. "Fucking Aussies." I said as I threw the bottle away. I was not expecting the response of a boom and wood crushing. Then sliding as a body slid down part of the bar.

I headed towards the counter which is where the noise was coming from. There was a moan then a cry of "Ouch" I peeked over the counter and saw a guy about my height, just an inch shorter. He was wearing a standard grey camo army uniform. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He wore black combat boots, and he had an awfully large holster on his right thigh. He had a cap on his head that was grey and white, which covered his black hair.

The biggest scariest part I noticed in the four seconds I had to take in his appearance was the mother fucking huge Revolver, in his right hand, that appeared high tech and seemed like it would have a recoil like a mother.

He groaned and rubbed his head with his left hand. "Man, That is going to hurt in the morning." He said. He began to stand up. "You okay down there?" I asked. It was my fault he was injured the bottle hitting him on the head.

His head spun round insanely fast. "Shit, civilian, what are you doing here? You should be evacuating the area, don't you know there's a huge, very dangerous robot on the loose, that plans to eradicate anything he classes as a threat." He explained.

I looked at his with confusion."Do I look like I pose a threat? I mean maybe when I'm pissed off, yeah. Except I haven't been pissed off for a while. So I don't think I need to worry about getting hurt. You on the other hand though…" I replied pointing at the revolver.

"You pose a lot of a bigger threat than I do. Biggest threat I've ever seen If i've ever seen one." I added. The guy growled, stood fully upright and stared me right in the eyes.

"Look kid, leave before that thing comes in here and kills us!" I shrugged and I picked up a bottle of what I thought was Vodka and hoped wasn't aussie beer. "Yeah, buddy, you look like you're my age sooooo… No thanks" I said taking a swig out of the bottle, then spitting it out.

I looked at the label. 'Maybe I should read these before taking a swig.' I thought to myself as I read "Bleach" on the bottle. 'Who the fuck puts bleach in a glass bottle then keeps it at a bar?' I threw the bottle over my shoulder and heard it smash on the wall behind me.

"Alright dude, what are you going to do now, Mr what's your name?" I asked. The dude sighed. "Ironwood, James Ironwood." He answered. I smirked at the guy. "Well, the names Justis Killaminjaro." I said. 'I should celebrate my brand new name. Wait did he just say his name was Ironwood?'

…

…

…

…

…

'Well this is ironically benefiting for some reason or another.

 **Chapter Start.**

"Look civilian, you need to evacuate before…" James didn't finish due to the front of the bar exploded. The force blew the stool I was sitting on from under my ass. I found my feet just as I was thrown to the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw James above me. "Look man, I don't swing that way, sorry." I said as I tried to shove him off me. He was tough and didn't even budge as I shoved him. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You just got lucky and missed being killed, now you will evacuate before I drag your unconscious body to the evacuation point." He ordered. 'Was this guy threatening me?' I thought before looking down and seeing the jagged glass of a broken bottle.

'Oh shit, he is actually serious.' I thought, but looking down I saw the grip of his gun as well. I grabbed it and pulled it up, elbowing him in the chin as I did. James released a lot of his weight off me. I kicked up and escaped his hold.

We stood facing each other, he had a slightly panicked look on his face. Then I realised why. It turned out the gun I grabbed was not his revolver but a Remington 870 pump action shotgun. I inspected the weapon.

"Shick-shock." I said cocking the shotgun. I pointed it at him. "I ain't evacuating nowhere." I said before I ran out the bar onto the street. It didn't matter where I exited the building as there was no front to it anymore.

James raced after me. He stopped as his scroll buzzed. I glanced up and down the street. "How can something that big just disappear?" I wondered aloud. Then I listened in to James' conversation.

"Hello sir good news, I found the prototype. Bad news, well… Oh you heard?.. Wait, it's on the news?.. I'm finished if I don't take care of it!?. No sir, I will stop the prototype immediately, you have my word."

I took this moment as James hung up ashen-faced to yell at the top of my lungs, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU BIG PIECE OF METAL SHIT!" James looked at me like he had forgotten I was still there.

"Kid, you should head to the evacuation centre." "Are you fucking serious, I'm hunting some robot prototype right now." I replied. Putting a Southern Kentucky accent for the hunting part. "You WILL go to the evacuation centre, but first, hand over the shotgun. A small kid like you shouldn't handle big guns like that!" He exclaimed

"To hell with you, if you want my gun you're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead fingers you son of a bitch" I yelled. James just smiled smugly, but I wasn't in the mood.

I wanted to shoot some robot trash with this shotgun. Now here was this army soldier who was ordering me to hand it over. ME? Of all people. Then he called me a little kid. Sure he may have stood like four inches taller than me, but he was my age, for crying out loud.

Thinking back now, maybe I should have stopped. Nah. "That can be arranged." James said as his smug smile turned into a malicious grin. He cracked his knuckles as he stepped towards me. I threw the gun on the ground in front of me and covered my face with my arms.

James stepped forward and bent over to pick the gun up. I smiled, my face hidden by my arms. I moved quickly. My foot came up. Then I curb-stomped James. I repeated it a second time for good measure.

I didn't mean to knock him unconscious. Actually, yes I did, he was dick and got what he deserved. That didn't mean I had to take the shotgun, his revolver and thigh holster, and all his ammo. But I did anyway.

I planned to take down the robot, to show James that I wasn't an incompetent civilian. So I headed off in the direction of explosions and chaos.

After only a minute of running, I saw a skate shop and entered. I grabbed a skateboard and began to skate towards my destination. I had strapped the thigh holster on tight. And in my right hand I carried the shotgun, in my left was my ipod, blasting out "Highway to Hell" by ACDC.

I steered the board around several burnt out objects that littered the streets. I felt like I SHOULD be worried or scared or something but then I thought NAAAAAAAA. I mean what would Hamish do in my position?

Almost like the words triggered it I had a vision of Hamish running away whilst the robot shot everything at him, and he screamed out the words "NOPE" or "NO FUCKING WAY" running away like a little bitch. Arms in the air crying for his mommy.

* * *

 **Hamish's P.O.V.**

"Achoo." Hamish sneezed. Summer instantly became worried and started asking him all sorts of medical questions. But Hamish shooed her off, thinking 'I feel like I was just insulted, but not really because it was an insult but it was also the truth, weird.'

* * *

 **My P.O.V.**

Meh, I bet he could handle it, that was a really weird vision. I propelled myself forwards on the skateboard. I seen another explosion, closer this time. So I stepped on the back of the board, grinding the tail against the ground to stop.

I hit the pause button on my music. Put my ipod in my pocket, and grabbed the Remington with both hands. I narrowed my eyes and smiled as I found my target.

The only problem was that the robot was at the end of the steep road in front of me. Due to the predicament I thought once again what would Hamish do? Just to picture him saying. "Nuh uh, Fuck that." I shook the thought out of my head.

I pulled out my ipod and put the volume up to full bore. Then I chose the best song for my crazy ass plan. "Welcome to the Jungle began to play. The speaker blasting out of my pocket. I held the shotgun in both hands and readied myself.

Oh, did I forget to mention the pot I had on my head? Yes, well I put a pot on my head, you can never be too safe can you? I watched as the robot's rampage stopped, it turned towards my direction. Obviously attracted by the noise.

I grinned then did one of the most craziest stunts ever in my life. I propelled the board forward with one strong push with my right foot. The board began to make it's way down the hill, the speed doubling until I was moving faster than I ever had on a skateboard.

The robot shot a missile towards me. All I did was crouch down, grab the side of my board and the missile flew towards me. I leaped up pulling the board with me into a side flip. Then successfully landing it. The missile exploded behind me and the force propelled me forwards at an even higher speed.

I aimed the shotgun towards the next missile flying towards me. I fired and the shell penetrated the missile causing it to explode. The blast was hot enough that I felt my face began to singe. (later I looked in the mirror and saw my eyebrows had been singed off).

I pumped the shotgun loading the next shell into the chamber, blowing up another missile. This time I leant to the side a bit. Looking around the smoke cloud, I pumped the shotgun loading another shell into the chamber.

The robot fired another three missiles at me. I aimed and fired the shotgun, the bullet spread causing all three missiles to explode at once. I loaded another shell into the chamber and prepared for the next missile.

It was then I saw the robot turning it's minigun arms towards me. At least I think they were pointed at me. But now the robot was firing the miniguns as well as the missiles at me.

I just grinned as I swerved the skateboard to dodge the deadly stream of bullets. Some missed me entirely, but I could feel the closeness of others. Because I was swerving I didn't worry about the missiles as they exploded all over the place around me.

I was down to the last shell, knowing that i wouldn't have time to reload the shotgun. So I aimed carefully at the cords from the miniguns to it's "brain" I guess. I fired but the robot stepped to one side.

I threw the shotgun towards the robot and it hit it, but didn't affect anything. I pulled out the revolver knowing that I might only get one shot. I saw a jutting bit of ground that I could use as a ramp and went for it.

The skateboard flew out from under my feet as I kicked off it. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. As I flew through the air towards the massive robot. It was only at this moment that I had second thoughts.

'Does Atlas have chicken? Or if I make this shot I owe myself a drink' I was slowly approaching so I aimed the revolver directly at the head of the robot. I took a deep breath in and squeezed the trigger.

The bang that followed was a relieving sound to hear, but the result was the biggest relief. The robots head was blown off completely and the body began to collapse. Time began to go back to normal. At this instance I felt something I never thought would be against me. Physics

I hit the ground. Hard. Considering I was at least nine feet in the air. As I felt the pain began to explode through my body I had two thoughts.

First; 'FUCK YOU NEWTON!'

Second; 'I should have drunk the bleach.'

* * *

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter credit goes to amvmaster he created the chapter and then I added to it._

 _Follow and Favorite, and don't forget to review…_

 _I need feedback, so please review or even PM me._

 _This OC shares my name and pretty much that is how I would react to that situation. Going off after the robot without a second thought and doing crzay shit left right and centre._


	2. That's when I knew I had fucked up

_A/N: Hey guy's chapter done 100% by me today and got confirmation from the english head of department at my school that I am a talented writer with bad punctuation. But let me know what you guys think seriously. Read On!_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. Something wasn't right.

My sleep had been interrupted. 'By what?' I asked myself. I couldn't see anything in the room. At least I didn't wake up in an alleyway. I could feel pain in my body.

Do you know the theory that if you die in a dream you die in real life? Well that's what I felt like. There was no way my body survived hitting the ground at full force and then having a robot fall on me. Sure I was a crazy son of a bitch sometimes and wouldn't think about my actions, but when shit happens I just go with the flow. So here I was in God knows where lying on a comfy bed, with fluffed up pillows that cushioned my head. If a person could feel clouds, this is what I imagined clouds feeling like. If this was heaven, I was glad I died.

There it was again the noise that woke me, quiet, almost not there. A slight intake of breath. My eyes had now adjusted to the dim light. I could see I was in a room of average size. 'Definitely not my hotel room.' I thought to myself.

I could see through a door there was light, as the light seeped through the gaps under the door. I could see now, that the room was set up in a hospital room type setting. To my right was an iv drip; to my left, a bedside table.

To the side of the room on the right was a seat. Sitting in the seat was a woman I had never seen before. But yet strangely enough she seemed very familiar like the rest of Remnant. The white hair was a dead giveaway, but due to my intolerable pain and dazed, still half-asleep state I couldn't place it.

I tried to move but my body screamed in pain.

A groan escaped my lips. I shut them tight cutting it off halfway. I glanced across towards the sleeping figure, as she stirred in her sleep. I held my breath. My heart beat fast. Then the woman settled back into a calm state of unconsciousness. I released my breath quietly as possible. The sound of the air seemed deafeningly loud. I shut my lips and made a mental note to not open them again. I couldn't move and I couldn't see anything easily. So I decided to do the one thing I could do. Sleep.

* * *

 ***Time skip. The following morning.***

* * *

This time the gentle breaths were gone. I could hear a general clamour of noises. None seemed close to the room I was in. I opened an eye. The room was empty. The woman from the night before was absent. I opened the other eye. I was alone. I could feel the sleep on my eyes, and the dryness of my lips.

There was a bowl of water, a glass of water and a cloth on the bedside table.

When I tried to move my hand to reach for the glass. There wasn't as much pain as there was last night. I did notice an empty bag hanging from the IV drip labelled "Morphine". My hand reached forwards. Pain exploding along it as I lifted my arm up to grab the glass. Caught in my concentration of not making a sound. I didn't notice the door open. "Please don't move sir." said a silky voice, that you would expect from an angel.

My actions froze. It was the white haired woman from before. I looked at her. Now it was light I got a good look. She had shoulder length white hair, tucked behind her ears. She had a heart-shaped face; decorated with slight rose red lips, a cute button nose and gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I averted my gaze before I got called up on staring.

"Who are you?" I asked. She laughed.

My face must have shown my confusion because she explained why she laughed. "You asked who I was. Not where am I. Or any of that sort." I understood. I shut my mouth and didn't say anything. "My name is Glace." she said beaming. Her smile seemed to light up the room. My voice cracked when I tried to speak. Glace grabbed the glass and held it up to my lips. I took a drink. Going slow. I read somewhere once that when you are dehydrated, drinking quickly is the worst thing you could do.

I finished the glass of water and tried to speak again. It took a couple of attempts to find my voice. I cleared my throat. The sound filling the silence in the room. Even after the drink my voice was still gruff.

"I'm Justis Killaminjaro. What happened? Where am I?" The questions flooded out of me. Glace just sat there and waited until I had finished.

"You're dead and this is Heaven." Glace said. My heart sunk. So I truly was dead. 'I hope someone is wearing a Grim Reaper costume, standing in the corner, not saying anything.' I thought to myself.

I noticed Glace was smiling like she had just said a huge joke. I couldn't help myself. A grin spread across my face. She got me good. "This is the Atlas Hospital, you were brought here at my command. That was three days ago now. When you were fighting the robot you saved my life, so, in return, I saved yours." She said. I smiled. "Thank you so much." I said but I was thinking 'Three Goddamn days!' The memory of fighting the robot came to me. Skating down the hill, dodging bullets and missiles. Leaping into the air after riding up a ramp. Flying towards the robot at terminal velocity. Time slowed as I pulled the trigger on the revolver I held. Then the crushing sensation as my body hit the ground with Gravity and high Velocity to do me in.

"I thought that was a dream?" I asked aloud.

"Nope, you were like a professional. But for some reason Sergeant James Ironwood was trying to arrest you. I put a stop to him. After all I do belong to the most powerful family in Atlas." 'Crap.' I thought to myself. 'I think I've screwed up.' "My brother and father are coming to visit you later. So let's wash that grubby face of yours" She said grabbing the cloth and dipping it into the bowl of water.

She also trimmed my beard. I had a great deal of facial hair growing. My face was smooth. I almost enjoyed the physical contact between the two of us. Almost. She washed my face with the warm water in the bowl. Then she fed me. This woman was being nice to me and doing things I couldn't. "What were you doing near the robot?" I asked. She didn't answer at first. Then I heard her say, very quietly

"Trying to prove myself." Her voice barely an audible whisper.

I realised that because I took down the robot, and that I had saved her it meant she failed. "Do not worry, once I'm all better I'll help you train and to become stronger." I said, more to make her feel better than anything. "You will? Really?" What did I just walk into? "Of course. You have my word. That is something I will never go back on." Why am I just wading deeper into the ocean, when I can't swim? She surprised me then with a hug. Not really since she is a female and that's what they do. Especially when they become emotional.

It was this awkward stage when three men walked in. The first was a tall broad shouldered man. Sprouting the Schnee trademark white hair and moustache. He looked to be about 40 years old. The second person was a younger version. About twenty and I guessed Glace's brother. The brother was shorter than the father and less broad. The third man was Sergeant James Ironwood. Sprouting his proper rank slide. "Mr Schnee, Master Schnee, Sergeant James." I said nodding to each one in turn.

"This is the runt that saved your life?" Glace's brother asked. I cringed at the word runt. "Leave the room now." The older man ordered. The younger one left without a word. "I wanted to personally thank you for prolonging my daughter's life." He said. 'Prolonging?' I thought. James sat there and glared at me. "I have a proposition." The grumpy looking and sounding old man said. I looked up a keen interest on my face. "My daughter seems to trust you." He said motioning to the fact that Glace was still hugging me. "So I need to hire someone to keep her out of trouble." My smile faded a little bit. Then grew twice as big.

I needed a place to stay. That sort of thing. I think I just found it.

"I'll do it, but I require resources. Food, weapons, and a place to stay." I said giving my conditions. "Done." That one word caused Glace to cry in joy. Startling me. I had forgotten she was still next to me with her arms wrapped around my neck. 'That went better than expected.' I thought. A doctor came into the room, saw the Schnee Dust Company President in there and said that I was about to go into surgery. Something about adding metal braces to my bones to strengthen them so I would be able to be discharged the following morning.

Great. Here comes more pain.

* * *

 ***Time Skip. Following Day***

* * *

I walked out of the hospital not a single pain in my body. For the next two weeks my bones were braced with a metal alloy that would be pushed off my bones once they were fully healed. Off and into my bloodstream where they dissolve instantly. I marvelled at the technology.

Glace was waiting for me.

I walked over to her. She gave me a hug and then dragged me to a waiting helicopter type vehicle. Inside we buckled into seats. The helicopter took off. I had given Mr. Schnee a list of weapons I wanted. I was surprised to see I only had one. An M4A1 iron sights carbine assault rifle.

I had checked the weapon three times before slinging it onto my shoulder. 'Can never be too ready.' I cautioned myself. The helicopter touched down. I stepped out and got my first view of the house where I'll be spending some of my time.

It was huge. There were no other words to describe it. Huge. Giant. Massive. Enormous. It was not small in any way, shape or form. The front doors alone were so big you could drive a truck through it. Not that I would want to drive a truck through the front doors of the Schnee mansion. I mean why would I ruin probably my one and only chance to stay in a house this big. Ruin being associated with the most powerful family in Atlas. Don't forget of course being friends with the amazing Glace Schnee. I thought about it now. Glace must be Winter and Weiss' aunty.

'I'm screwed.' I thought to myself.

I wonder if there is a way I can get back to the real world. Or maybe I can't and have to live here until I die. I don't think my life would be terribly long here. Not since, James hates me and I nearly killed myself with a robot. Then I thought 'Meh what the hey, gotta live while you can right?' Glace had noticed my daydream, thoughts miles away, face and grabbed my arm. I shook my head and looked at her. "This way! I'll show you your room! It's right next to mine!" I sighed inside my mind.

Glace raced me down twists and turns of different corridors. I was lost after turning down the first passageway. We went up and down different stairways and I felt like the one time I attempted to run a half marathon.

Eventually we arrived. Glace had stopped right outside a door. "This is my room." She said throwing the door open. She had a super king size bed. A walk in wardrobe. A bathroom. A desk that sprouted several technological masterpieces. And enough floor space to throw confetti around and not cover the floor. A truckload of confetti.

After seeing her room mine looked a little bare. A queen size bed. Desk. Bathroom. And wardrobe (not walk-in). But it was a place to stay and it was free so I wasn't complaining. Glace then walked me out to the main living space. The older Schnee man was there. I hadn't actually caught his name. I also noticed that James was there. 'Does he not have a life?' I asked myself. The Schnee man cleared his throat. "Justis, I believe our business proposition as you know is a very deadly serious one. My daughter is worth a lot of money and i am trusting you to look after her. I have also hired James to train you. I know that what you did was a fluke. Taking down a sergeant of the army. Don't forget that no-one has ever seen you around here before. No records of birth. Nothing. You just appeared out of the blue. So I don't trust you. But it's not up to me." The man said. I listened intently and nodded my head. But I was thinking 'Well, I'm a dead man.' James was smiling at me. "Your first training session begins in an hour."

Well my life might be a whole lot shorter than I thought it might.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys what did you think._

 _This chapter was all mine._

 _Review please_

 _Follow and Favorite_

 _And the more feedback I get, the more I will keep writing. Thanks for the support. Bye._


	3. What happens in Atlas

_A/N: Last update for a week as I go on holiday. But I will update as soon as I et back_

* * *

Have you ever been exhausted but forced to do continue physical exercise? I have I can tell you, that it is what I imagine hell to feel like.

Serjeant James Ironwood had forced me on a 45 minute run. We passed the same building seven times. Seven. James ran slightly behind me, shoving me forward or spanking my ass with his cane-whip-thingie.

I was dead after the run, when we returned home. James had more in stock for me. He wanted us to practice combat training after our run. Today we were training in hand to hand combat. I was never much of a fighter. A few fights every now and then which I mostly won, but they were never a challenge. Never an actual combat.

It was agony.

I swung a right hook. James leaned to his right to dodge. He punched me in the gut. I bent over clutching my stomach. He stomped on my foot and I pulled it up and grabbed it. He sweep-kicked my feet out from under me. "Ow." I groaned in pain as my head hit the floor. He put his foot on my neck. "You lose." He said. I brought my leg up and introduced my foot to his manhood. Hard. I managed to lift him a couple of inches off the ground but he went backwards as he stumbled in pain. He bent over holding his nuts with his hands.

I leaped up, pain all over my body. I spun in a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell to the ground. "I win." I said. He stood back up. "You sure can take a hit kid." He exclaimed.

His lower lip had been split by one of my punches. He also had a few bruises here and there, but it was nothing compared to my body. Which was a yellow-purple mess of bruises.

James' watch beeped. "Today's training is over. Good work. I actually felt that kick." James said with a large grin on his face. "Here rub this onto your bruises and they'll heal by morning." He added throwing me a tube of ointment. "See you tomorrow."

I headed into my room. There was no sign of any of the Schnee's. I went into my bathroom. I peeled off the maroon army training shirt and black cargo shorts. My body screamed in pain at every touch.

I enjoyed the warm water washing off the blood and soaking my bruises. I rubbed the ointment James gave me onto my body. I gritted my teeth to try and handle the pain. Every touch hurt. After I had finished I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry basket stepped out into my room and…

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" I jumped forwards in fright. The towel caught my legs and I fell to the floor in a mess. Face-first on the floor.

Luckily my towel still covered my lower body. But I tried to hide the bruises because it was Glace. Unfortunately it was a difficult task. "I'm going to have a word with James." She said in a motherly voice. "Relax we were just training. You should see how bed 'He' looked." i told her

James had limped towards his military chopper. I regret doing it I really do… Ok. Actually I don't he's a dickhead who had it coming to him.

"Let me help you up." She said extending her hand. "No." I replied pushing it away. "You're not meant to be in here." I growled. "Why not?" She asked with a look of pure innocence. "Well. Firstly; I am naked, save this towel. Secondly; This is my room! And thirdly; You are my client and if we got caught like this…" I said leaving the sentence open. Glace smiled.

I realised I had fucked up. I glanced towards the door to see the elder Schnee man was there. 'Fuck' I mentally cursed myself. "It's all right Justis." He started. "I ain't gonna hurt you. At least not until you try and touch my daughter." I shivered "I just came to ask you a few questions. To get to know my daughter's bodyguard." He added. Glace took her que and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I threw on some of the clothes that had been bought for me.I now wore a long-sleeved shirt the majority of it was green but the sleeves were grey. The shirt read "Rebel." I also threw on one of the twenty pairs of jockeys. With a pair of black and red board shorts over the top.

"So what is your full name?" "Justis Sjin Kilimanjaro."

"How old are you?" "19."

"Where do you live?" "A long way away, Vacuo. Out of Vacuo but in that area."

I was answering all the simple, basic questions with ease. Then the bomb dropped…

"What's your semblance?" "I don't know Sir. I never got taught to use one so never learnt what it is."

"That's no good. You ain't taking my daughter anywhere without knowing what your semblance is. Now focus on the energy that flows around and through you."

"How da fuck is air going to affect my semblance?"

"Not air you idiot." "Ow." I said as he hit my on the head. So I focused on the natural flow of the world. I had my eyes closed. Concentrating. I opened my eyes nothing seemed to be happening.

Oh wait. Hang on a second is he moving in slow motion? Yes, I can slow time. Wait! Fuck! Why am I slow too? My minds working at normal speed but everything else is slow. Aha! My mind is running normal speed. I wonder if there's any food in the fridge? What time is it? I wonder what Hamish is doing at this moment?

…

…

…

"Click. Click. Click."

There it is the sound Hamish was waiting for. He quickly jumped up and lay down fire upon the shooters. He emptied the mag then vaulted the bar. He began to hip-fire the shotgun he had. When he ran out of bullets, he flipped the shottie and held it by the barrel, using it as a club.

"You shouldn't have come back here!" He said acting all boss like Junior. It was Junior.

Junior rushed him with his baseball bat. Hamish rushed forward with his right fist raised. The bat collided with the fist. A large boom exploded. Then Hamish brought his heel up and kicked Junior in the face.

…

…

…

Time seems to resume after I lost my focus. "Figured it out yet?" The man I learnt was named Winter said. "Yeah, time seems slowed, everyone is moving slow. Except my mind is moving fast?" I said unsure. "Strategic Thinking." Winter said. "It allows you to slow time so you can plan during things. You could see what's going to happen before it happens sort of stuff." He explained.

Wow. A completely fucking useless semblance.

After we figured it out, he left me alone in the room. I stripped to just the jockeys. And sunk into bed. The pillow was soft and fluffy, yet firm enough for my head. And the blankets were warm and cuddly. I fell asleep soon after even though I always had trouble getting to sleep.

…

…

…

I woke at 7am. Well actually it was 6.55 am when I woke. But it takes me a full five minutes to get out of bed and get ready. I threw on a pair of jeans and the same shirt from the night before. Before placing my hoodie over the top. Of course the green D.C. sneakers went on as well.

I joined the Schnee family at the table. It was enormous. Large enough to seat a hundred people. Glace patted the chair next to her. Her brother growled at me as I sat down. Breakfast was more of a feast. It consisted of Eggs, Bacon, Ham, Sausages, Potato, Toast, Coffee- the best kind- and ice-cream.

I ate my food slowly, cutting it up and taking small bites. Chewing 27 times before swallowing. It was painfully slow. All of this good food before me and I could only eat little amounts of it.

Halfway through the meal, Glace, next to me began to laugh. Her brother coughed, but couldn't hide the smile forming on his face. "Couldn't survive the whole breakfast could you? Eh, Glace?" Winter said as he laughed. It was one of those deep booming laughs. I looked around and saw how relatively untouched their plates were. 'Shit. Did I do something wrong?' I asked myself.

"Justis, we may be a rich and dignified family, but, behind these walls we can do what we want." Winter bellowed. He began to spoon his food into his mouth. "Spoon" was not the right word. "Shovel." Is more like it. Glace and her brother wolfed down their food as well. 'Oh well.' i thought to myself and joined them.

"We had finished shortly after and Glace spoke up. "Father I want to show Justis around the town." "Okay." Came his reply. "Stay away from danger. You're both reckless." 'So not giving a fuck is reckless?'. Glace pulled on a white fur cloak. Then she strapped a rapier to her side. I didn't question it. This was Remnant after all.

…

…

…

We had arrived in the area of Atlas where the robot had gone on a rampage. Glace had brought me here to tell me her story.

Glace stood facing the robot, it hadn't fired a shot at her. Yet. her rapier was drawn but she didn't attack. She didn't move. She barely breathed. They were both waiting for the first move. It was the robot who moved first. Glace used a shield glyph that stopped all the bullets. Then she placed speed glyphs on the ground between her and the robot.

The robot was cut, but as it's a robot so it wasn't affected to bad. Glace had sliced up the robot as she raced along the glyphs. The robot span and fired its miniguns. Glace dodged as she raced back along the glyphs. This time glyphs surrounded the robot and Glace came off each one superfast. She heard a creak once she stopped her run. She looked up. Too late. A beam collapsed on her and crushed her leg. She couldn't move. Her rapier had fallen from her grasp and was just out of her reach.

"Then you showed up. You know how I said I was fighting the robot to prove myself. That's a lie. There were two scared children behind me." I understood. No matter what if there's someone who can't fight behind you. You should fight for them, to protect them.

Two kids now ran out of the nearby alley that wasn't broken. "I'm glad you two are all right." Glace said. I watched the scene unfold.

'Glace loved these kids.' I thought to myself. As if she could read my thoughts. "I hate seeing children on the streets, so, I got my father to build an orphanage." I surveyed the surroundings. We stood in what was once a building., many beds were dotted around here and there. My mood instantly dropped.

"This was the orphanage wasn't it?" I asked. "Yes." the two kids replied together. They looked at me. Their faces were full of awe. "I want to fight robots just like you." The boy said. "Could you teach me, so I can protect others too?" The girl added, more quietly. I heard both of their requests and tears formed in my eyes. The two kids hugged me and I patted their backs. "You're our hero." They said in unison. Their faces beamed with hope for the future. "Hero." I thought out loud.

I met Glace's eyes and she was smiling. I smiled back. The girl grabbed my hand and held it as we walked away from the destruction.

…

…

…

Glace showed me the rest of Atlas, the whole time the girl held my hand. There was a lot of interesting stuff. Unfortunately 5pm came. We had to return home so I could not miss my training with James. I was also hungry. I was thinking of a way to tell the kids that we had to go without making them feel sad. Then I realised they had no home. "We'll take them home with us." Glace said. I swear to God she's fucking psychic or something.

As we began to head towards the Schnee mansion, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I spun. "What is it?" Glace asked. She hadn't noticed anything. "I feel like there's someone watching us." I said in a whisper. Glace pretended like she didn't hear me. Then I slowed time. Another thing I found out about my semblance is: My senses are heightened when I am in "slow time." as i now called it.

I heard a faint 'Whoosh' sound. I side-kicked straight up into the air. My foot met a body and I felt as though my strength had increased in the slowed state of time. Time resumed and the attacker flew from the force of my kick to his stomach. He crashed into the wall.

"James!" I exclaimed recognising the Serjeant. "I was just testing your awareness." He tried to explain. I punched him in the face and left him alone. Grabbing the girl's hand I dragged her along and Glace followed. We left James there dazed and bleeding.

…

…

…

The run was as fun as normal but at least I handled it better. Today's combat training was the best training I have done in a long time. It was shooting. I passed everything. After a little bit of practice that is. "Well done. Your shooting skills are ready for in field use. Tomorrow you can pick a new weapon or gear." I nod.

Great. New stuff.


End file.
